The present invention relates to a hybrid gaming system, a method of gaming and a gaming apparatus.
Typical gaming machines deployed to the floor of gaming venues are stand alone gaming machines where the base game and any associated feature game triggered from the base game are both implemented by a processor mounted on a main board within the gaming machine.
The present invention relates to an alternative technique for carrying out a feature game.